Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Plenary Sessions For those of you who were not at the end of January 24ths live meeting, it was decided that both councils should hold a plenary session (a meeting of all members) to discuss how they will operate and establish their first iniatives and programs. I would recommend that all members establish when they are typically available online so we can arrange something. Please post under the correct heading. Robert Lethler Security *Jacob Tierney Mon-Wed 18.00-24.00, Thurs 22.00-24.00, Some Fridays 17.00-24.00 and some weeksends 10.00-24.00. Development *Alexander Reinhardt: Mon-Fri 5pm-8pm GMT, Weekend whole day until 8pm (best if afternoon) *Robert Lethler: Mon-Thurs 7-10pm GMT, Friday-Saturday 7pm-12am GMT, Fri 7pm-10pm GMT *Harry Meek: (Some Weekdays 4pm-5pm, 7pm-9pm)(Sometimes Sunday 3pm-5pm)(It is unpredictable when I am online, I just come on when I am not busy however these are the prime times) List of Councils and Applicants The elections will be taking place on Sunday, correct? Ramtak619 20:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Scientopia 17:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Nations Participating in Virtual Manager I am proposing that me all do a Virtual Manager Fantasy League. I will write up a sheet of players from Tozland, Stigistan, Petorio and Scientopia. Each participate of the fantasy league will have x'' amount to spend on player and scores will be added for players over the week. The person with the most points will win the fantasy league. '''The scores will work as follows:' All Players *Goal - 5pts *Assist - 3pts *Full Game - 4pts *Sub On - 2pts Defenders and Goalkeepers Only *Each Goal Conceded, -1pt *Clean Sheet, 4pts GUM Logo ? I had nothing to do this morning, so I decided to create a logo for the GUM. I didn't make the globe. I used it for the article, but if you don't like it, or you'd like to change something to it, feel free to change whatever you'd like. --Cajak 11:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ---- It's really good. I wish for GUM to keep this logo, from Harry Meek ---- This is a very nice logo, thank you. Scientopia 12:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ---- This logo would give the UN a run for it's money. Emperor Malum I Area Stigistan/ King Joe believes in order to improve his nation he can just claim the whole of Hull. Could the GUM nations please help me in telling him that this is unfair and he generally can't do it. --(King Jasper 12:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- That wasn't a serious claim, it was an example to show the MDI system was flawed. I came up with a better example minutes later. ---- How does that make it flawed? ---- Live chat meeting I propose that the GUM nations all work together to schedule a live online chat meeting at meebo.com where we could discuss various topics of the micronational world right now. Ramtak619 12:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I like the idea. Maybe we should find a date and an hour where the most people is online. I think saturday is a good date. --Cajak 12:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I agree, saturday. About 10 30 pm GMT? Scientopia 12:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Today or next week? I will set up a chatroom in a little bit. Ramtak619 12:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I've set up a chatroom. It would have to be today because I probably won't be here next saturday. Is today, in about 9 hours ok for everyone? Scientopia 12:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good ill be there. Whats the name of the chatroom? Ramtak619 13:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Grand Unified Micronational, search for GUM Scientopia 13:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I won't be able to be there that late. 8pm ish would be better for me (King Jasper 13:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) Same for me, but I don't assure my presence. --Cajak 13:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Yes I think 10.30 is too late (King Jasper 13:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) Ok then, is 8pm good for everyone? Scientopia 13:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) It is likely that I will be online however it isn't guaranteed. I may be busy however I will make an effort to be there (King Jasper) Any time is good for me, really. For me 8pm is only 3pm. Ramtak619 13:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, well I am going out now to play some golf. I will see later. (King Jasper 13:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) I won't be able to be there but I will check it in the morning and post ny thoughts then. King Joe I Ok Joe. Scientopia 18:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) So far, hopefully,the line up is Scientopia, Petorio, FROSC and Tozland. Any others? Scientopia 17:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Robert Lethler of Erusia has informed me that he will be able to attend this meeting tonight. Ptrcancer 18:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cool! Only 1 hour to go. I am there right now by the way. Ramtak619 19:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I don't even know where it is.--King Ian II 19:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I probably cant go, im sorry. Maybe i could for a bit if it was on now (King Jasper 19:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) The meeting will be taking place in the "Grand Unified Micronational" chatroom on Meebo.com Ramtak619 19:17, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I dont suppose that you could put a link on this page although it is likely that i will not be able to go :( (King Jasper 19:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) http://www.meebo.com/room/grandunifiedmicronational/ Ramtak619 19:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Cleaning the talk page up ? I don't know if someone noticed, but the discussion board of this page is getting a bit too much "crowded" with messages and discussions. What if we delete discussions after a certain period ? e.g 15 days after the last message. --Cajak 11:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) HPL Maybe this shouldn't be brought up with other nations however I would just like an opinion. Joe belives that whenever he loses a game he can sulk about one thing or another. He believes that rules can be changed all the time, to his benefit. This month, he played 3 games in a row, losing the 3rd game, and even though I offered to play 3 games in a row instead, which he diclined, once he lost the game (not before) he believes that the game should be replayed. What are other peoples opinions on this matter? (King Jasper 16:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC)) ---- If he thinks it's okay, he can do it even everytime, but he still lost the match. --Cajak 16:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- But he will constantly edit the HPL page to make the games not count, ban me from the Hontui Television Programmes (blackmail me) and go on about it all the time. (King Jasper 16:49, 25 January 2009 (UTC)) HPL * I was forced to play 3 in a row (I offered to do this also so you didn't have to) I wanted to play the matches in the correct order. * Every month he changes the rules to suit himself (red text) See below. * Last month he forced someone to play for Stigistan who didnt want to play then changed the rules saying that people cant be forced to play(I changed the rule to benefit you so that you didn't have to play Ben in future. I didn't know that he was going to leave Stigistan and set upi his own nation It didnt have much benefit, if you wanted to benefit me, you wouldnt have forced Ben to play in the first place. * He made up a stupid rule saying goalkeepers cant use their hands (A goal measuring 3 small paces is a large enough advantage, never mind being able to use hands) Well they are goalkeepers, what is the point in having them if they cant use their hands. * He disallows clear goals just because they were scored from their own half (You are not allowed to score in your own half because it leads to a game lacking action with people taking one another on. It means that all players, especially those of a lower ability just shoot in their own half all the time. There would be no excitement in a game) They don't dod that in real football and that's still entertaining. * He doesnt send us the match videos (I admit last month I didn't send the match videos straight away when I should have done however I promised I would in future and when I did later offer you didn't want them Well you should have sent them asap. * He was banned from the TV shows for being immature (You have been immature in the HPL both weeks and Ben, Daniel and you last week said I could do them again) You cheat in the HPL * They are Stigistan TV, not Hontui (Why? - When we all put the effort into making them.) You don't. ade up all of the rules for the league without consulting the other members (All the rules you are complaining about I consulted you about Anzacia I have consulted with the nation of Anzacia and have come to an arragement. I ask that the nation of Anzacia be added to GUM. This I have been assured by Mr. Hill of Anzacia will bring peace as well as full independence from Camuria. Emperor Malum I If we give Anzacia full independence then we want the word of other members of GUM that if they attack our Empire again we will occupy them and have no interference. --King Ian II 18:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I will back that, provided a third party guarentees us that they attacked first. Scientopia 18:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Very well, we shall leave the Vice-Roy as our representative in Anzacia and after Queen Megan ends her reign Anzacia be restored back to the Republic as it was before Mr Hill took over. The Court of Seven shall also have to stay as the legal body in Anzacia and the micronation will be ruled as a Constitutional Monarchy. If we drop the charges on Daniel Hill we must have the asurance that he will never hold a high ranking place of power or Camuria will have to remove him for our own safety. --King Ian II 18:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Im not sure that that is full independence Ian. You can leave your Vice-Roy as anambassador. However, you cannot define how the country will be run. Mr.Hill will be allowed to have one last chance at the helm of Anzacia. If he attacks, you will be allowed to do with him what you will. However, after your withdrawl date, you will have no control over Anzacia. Scientopia 18:32, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- He cannot be allowed to run it, as he overthrew the Republic he will proberbly do the same again, we will leave the Vice-Roy and as the Court of Seven are not under our power anyway they will stay as the highest power. We will withdraw our military pressence and clear the Navy from the sea to the South, any citizens of Anzacia that want to be Camurian Citizens shall be allowed and if they wish, transported across to Greater Polskania. If Daniel Hill is still allowed a leading role we will have to stay in Anzacia for our own safety. --King Ian II 18:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I would recommend that, as a compromise, an independent and free election for the ruler of Anzacia be held so that the people of that nation may select their own leader regardless of the personal interests of any third party, including Camuria. If Ohio Empire is willing, they can serve as the platform for verification of the results by acting as ballot counter and ensuring that the election was fair. (Dictated by Robert Lethler) Ptrcancer 18:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- During the First Kingdom of Anzacia a law was passed so that only residents on the island can be Anzacian Citizens and you can't live their unless you are Anzacian, so how could it be counted by The Ohio Empire if it is all elected on the Island and not via internet? --King Ian II 18:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ---- i would be fine with that. I believe that as llong as it is fir and balanced it should work. I do however suggest a meeting of the leaders of Anzacia and Camuria on the meebo message board. Emperor Malum I ---- Erusia has told me they would like an immediate report from Emperor Malum on recent events, given the fact that Camuria has recently conquered Anzacia. Ptrcancer 20:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ---- As you obviously know, no talks have happened. On 28th December 2009 Camurian Soldiers withdrew from Anzacia and the Royal Guard took our place to protect Anzacia. On 30th December 2009 three Anzacian citizens who supported Camuria to occupy Anzacia, Henry Kelly, Paul Denton and Sean Mercer started a peaceful protest for a pro-Camuria take over and on 31st December the Royal Guard under order of their Commander tried to stop the prtesting and assaulted one of them. The men fled to Halfway Island by a fishing boat and upon meeting with the Governor-General of the Province, layed siege to the micronation. As the monarch of this nation has never visited it the people feel unsafe with them and I want you to speak with a man who used to live in Anzacia but fled to Greater Polskania as he was a pro-independence supporter and he was arrested but we releaced him and now lives in Greater Polskania as a refugee. --King Ian II 21:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ---- If what Camuria says is true, then we am certain that the good King will have no objection to providing us with the e-mail address of Anzacia's leader prior to this liberation so that Erusia may hear their side of events and be assured that we have a adequate information to make a superior judgement on the matter. Dictated NPEC statement ---- Queen Megan's personal representative is the ex-chancellor of the U.M.A and now a supporter of her royal line. alliedmicronations.live.co.uk, he no longer works for the orginisation and since its renaming the email adress is unused --King Ian II 21:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Having spoken with the apparent representative of Anzacia, I remain unconvinced that Camurian occupation of Anzacian territory is occupied. I have seen no evidence that Queen Megan volunteered for this process, nor have I seen any evidence of the reported crimes against the Anzacian people. John Hamiliton - an apparently independent observer according to Camuria - is the representative of Anzacia. There is alo no definitive evidence that this is a valid e-mail response. Hamilton's choice of language and the fact that his e-mail is from an organisation that Camuria has once belonged to leads me to believe that the e-mail is of dubious origins. The Commissioner of Internal Affairs has elected not to withdraw our foreign policy white paper and, as such, Erusia will have no dealing with the Kingdom of Camuria outside of this institution. Robert Lethler Very Well, but don't forget Anzacia was also part of the orginisation and only turned to Anzacia after we had our meeting with him as observer and the Kingdom of Camuria shall not grant any Erusian citizen access to its borders or in any dealings with Camuria. --King Ian II 21:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Flandrensis-Westartica Conflict As many of you may know the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis has claimed Siple Island since September 2008. At that time the Grand Duchy of Westartica was no longer functioning and was for effects dead. Then when they returned they claimed the same territory that Flandrensis had even though they had lost the right to claim it. The Grand Duke of Flandrensis has already tried to negotiate but the leaders of Westartica cut off negotiations with the Grand Duke. They were then forced to declare war to protect their nation. I pledged my support in the matter and now I ask GUM for the following... 1. The admission of Flandrensis into GUM. 2. The assitance of GUM in this war. I know that our mission is to secure peace. But we must protect nations from forces that do not respect autonomy in order to protect the micronational world. -Emperor Malum I- ---- Having considered this matter, the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia is entirely in favour of admitting the Grand Duchy of Flandrenis into the Grand Unified Micronational. At the same time however, Erusia will pledge no military support to Flandrenis and encourages both Grand Duchies to meet with appropriate offiicals on the Security Council to discuss an alternative territorial agreement between both nations. Robert Lethler